The present invention relates to a process for displaying several sets of information.
Display instruments which have electronic displays, for example in the form of LCD displays, are already known from the motor vehicle sector These displays can be used universally and serve to display information about vehicle-specific data for the vehicle driver. Furthermore, it is known that when a relevant error occurs in the vehicle status, the vehicle driver can be given information to this effect on the display instrument. For example, displays are known in which a warning light lights up on the display field if the gas level in the tank drops below a predetermined limit. The warning light does not go off until the tank has been filled above the predetermined limit.
A process according to the present invention for displaying several sets of information is advantageous in that information which is displayed on the display panel can be modified as a function of activating at least one means of input, so that while the displayed information continues to be displayed, it is displayed in a form that can be chosen by the operator. Activation of the means of input can also serve as confirmation, for example to a memory, that the operator has received and read the information in question.
If the symbol is displayed until the specific condition has been eliminated, the operator is constantly reminded that the specific condition should be noted.
A change in the symbol size and/or symbol form is advantageous in that a variable display of the sets of information is possible.
By adding alphanumeric characters to the symbol, it is further possible to give the operator information in text form, allowing immediate recognition of the related informational content.
It is also advantageous if the symbol is initially displayed with a large symbol size and/or with a condition description in the form of alphanumeric characters, and if this symbol is reduced in size and/or adapted to the condition only after the operator has thus selected (since the first display of the symbol draws the full attention of the operator and makes clear and good recognition of the information), followed by a reduced representation of the symbol after activation of the means of input, since the operator then has already taken cognizance of the content of the information. Furthermore, the display panel becomes available again for display of other information with lower display priority, after important information, i.e. information with high display priority, has been displayed.
If the symbol is replaced with at least one other symbol which represents the number of existing sets of information with high display priority, several sets of information with high display priority can be converted to the other symbol after having been displayed for the first time, with the operator receiving information about the number of sets of information relating to specific conditions that are being displayed.
If the symbol is displayed again in unchanged form after an activation of the at least one means of input, it is possible for the operator, in simple manner, to recall the information to the screen in its detailed form of representation.
The change in the forms of representation of the other sets of information with lower display priority is an advantageous measure since it is thus possible to display other sets of information, simultaneously with the information having a high display priority. In particular, it is possible to display the sets of information with lower display priority in a smaller size, if the symbol size for the symbol for the information with high display priority is large, and, vice versa, to display the sets of information with lower display priority in a larger size, once the symbol for the information with high display priority was reduced in size.
If a selection menu is provided, the operator is given the choice of how to change the symbol. This results in the advantage of flexibility of the display process.
If the displays of the other sets of information with lower display priority are changed, e.g. reduced in size or at least temporarily not displayed, if a certain condition occurs, then the symbol for the display of sets of information with high display priority can be modified to be particularly, large and therefore particularly noticeable and informative, thus making the display process more user-friendly.